Merry Christmas, Chie
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: Another of my favorite Persona pairings! A chilly Christmas evening, where two lovers can take a break and just warm up with each other...  Souji/Chie


December 24, 2011.

With Adachi arrested for the TV murders, and Ameno-sagiri quelled with the belief that humanity can repel the fog for now, the town of Yasoinaba has finally returned to a quiet, peaceful kind of normalcy.

It's the day of Christmas Eve, and it had just begun, and everyone of our heroes, the Seekers of Truth, could finally grasp the peace they so rightly deserved.

Yosuke Hanamura is spending Christmas with his family and Teddie. Yukiko is staying at the Amagi Inn, helping out her parents with any of the guests who decided to stay for the evening. Rise spent a quiet time with her kind tofu-making grandmother, surprising her with her desire to go back to showbusiness in the spring. And Naoto and Kanji... his mom invited Naoto and her grandfather and secretary over, where both of them got to learn about each other; Kanji offered his lady friend the chance to learn how to make little dolls and puppets and the basics of sewing, and Naoto taught him the finer basics of being a detective.

One grey-eyed, silver-haired young man, Souji Seta, however, was all alone in the Dojima residence, due to his uncle Ryotaro and cousin Nanako still being in the Municipal Hospital because of their injuries.

A sigh left his lips, as he looked out the window. It looked it was getting ready to really snow this time. All of a sudden, he felt his cellphone vibrate, the notable 'Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi' distracting him from his thought. He pulled it out, and flipped it open, to see he had a text message. It was from his comrade and girlfriend of a few months, Chie Satonaka.

"Hey Souji, it's me, Chie. Can I see u tomorrow? It's Xmas Eve, you kno..."

Seeing as how he was all alone in the house now, it would be nice to have some company. Most especially his girlfriend's company. He loved how strong, athletic, and protective she was, and she also had her sweet and girly sides as well. Not to mention her strong legs, not just for kicking Shadows in the face, or booting them so far into the distance...

"Sure. Come on over."

He replied quickly, then remembered that he had picked up a small cake from Junes earlier that day...

**[Evening]**

Upstairs, in his room, two young lovers were sitting across from each other, a small cake on a table the only thing in between them.

Chie had looked very cozy, sitting across from him. Seeing that it was cold out, not surprisingly the both of them still wore their uniforms, if only to keep themselves warm still. Chie had worn her green and yellow sports jacket, as usual. He knew that the combination of her jacket and her uniform skirt was part of her appeal. He knew it was cold, but he wasn't complaining as he glanced at Chie's powerful legs. From her feet to her thighs, though, she was wearing thick black thigh-high socks with a colored floral design; the same pair she usually wore whenever she donned some of her more ornately-armored boots.

Both were smiling infectiously, enjoying the other's company as Souji was happy that he invited Chie over for a romantic evening on Christmas Eve.

"Umm..." Chie was blushing brightly, but still cracking a cute smile. "I-I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I've never spent a Christmas Eve like this... And, I'm kinda amazed too." She looked into her boyfriend's cloud grey eyes. "Here I am, spending Christmas with you, and I didn't even know you last year."

She got flushed again, her cheeks feeling warm.

"But now, we're here together and... I f-feel happy, you know..." When her loving comment was met with Souji's quiet, loving smile, she stammered once more, looking to him desperate to hear his voice. "C-come on! Say something! You're making me all embarrassed!"

Souji laughed a little, his eyes sinking into her brown-colored orbs. "Well, what can I say Chie? I feel happy right now with you too." He smile turned to a cute smirk. "You DO look cute when you're flustered like that, too."

After a quick pout, the two laughed delightedly. Souji had noticed that Chie was enjoying spending Christmas with him.

Her eyes immediately scoped out the small snow-white colored, strawberry-topped cake. "Oooh! That cake looks delicious! Good choice, Souji-kun!"

"Care for a slice then, Chie-chan?" He offered politely, knowing himself that she liked it when he called her Chie-chan, unlike when Teddie calls her Chie-chan.

"Sure, but n-not yet... not now." She declined his offer for now, reaching into her jacket pocket quickly, pulling out a gift designed to be his. "Um, this is... from me."

"Oh." His face took a pink hue himself, accepting the gift from Chie. "T-thank you, Chie." He looked at it, feeling the soft, furry feeling of her gift, a soft, fluffy muffler. It was softer than the wristbands he got from her when she came up to his room for the first time when they started going out. "I... I love this, Chie. It IS a little big though..."

Her lips curled upwards brightly. "I'm sure it'll look good on you! I bought it, but I want to challenge myself and make one with my own two hands next year." Her smile and oath made her cheeks a rosy pink once more; her easily blushable nature was another thing Souji fell for. "And... I want to spend Christmas next year with you, too."

"Of course, Chie." He affirmed, setting the muffler right next to his seat. "I'd be upset too if I didn't get to spend it next year with you."

She chuckled lowly to herself, as Souji and Chie enjoyed the rest of their wonderful Christmas evening, talking about small things, and polishing off the small cake between the two of them with ease. He even tried the muffler on, feeling very warm on his neck, making Chie's heart soar.

Turning to her cellphone to see the time, seeing it was almost getting to be midnight, she sighed in surprise. "Oh, it's this late already..." She looked up at Souji now. "Y-you see... y-you know... I, umm... I told my parents that I'd be at Yukiko's place tonight..." She blushed, looking into his face, seeing a flash of pink touch his cheeks too. "Th-they won't be worried if I'm with Yukiko... Plus, we've done lots of sleepovers at her place and my place before, so..."

"So..." He smiled coyly, feeling a little warm himself.

"So, yeah... y-you know what I'm trying to say!" Chie blurted out. His coy smile turned to a slightly larger grin. "H-Hey, wipe that grin off of your face! Idiot..." She smiled through the insult, feeling herself getting warmer and warmer.

_[Christmas Eve continues...]_

"S-so..." Chie looked around, blushing deeply. "W-w-where should I plop myself to sleep, Souji?"

"Hmm... let me think." He stood up, pacing around his room a little, by the love seat, table, wire-shelf that had some boxes and a couple of assembled mech model kits. He stopped, by sitting next to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "I think right HERE would be a good place." He said with a cocky countenance, feeling his courage rise up.

"Wh-wh-what?" Chie became beet red, feeling her whole body pulled into his protective, charismatic embrace. "Y-you don't really mean-"

Her thought was cut off by the sensation she always relishes: his soft, firm lips pressing into hers. His lips detected a soft sheen of lip gloss, something not really common on Chie's lips, while his nostrils took in her natural, strong scent; a combination of a fragrant flower and a quick bout of training...

Her mind thought best to not argue with the loving gesture she became accustomed to, so she pressed her lips back in kind, a faint scent of cologne invading her nostrils, wrapping her arms around his upper body. Both pairs of hands were gliding at a snail pace, while their mouths crashed firmly on each other, Souji pressing his tongue against her mouth, feeling her lips open without hesitation, sealing their lips shut as their tongues began their hard training with each other.

Amidst their oral-play, both lovers had their hands busily working about. Souji's hands went to the front of her body, zipping down her warm green jacket, revealing her uniform top underneath it, netting her a chill through her arms. Her hands mimicked the same motions, with his body moving his arms to aid her with removing the jacket while their tongues kept fighting playfully. Unsatisfied, both their hands were tugging at and pulling at the other's tops. An unfortunancy, as both lovers had to break away from their vigorous kissing; a success, as both their tops were shed now, leaving both sides nude from the waist up.

From Souji's perspective, it was a nice view as he caught sight of Chie's bare, nicely shaped breasts. And from Chie's view, seeing her boyfriend's eyes scope her out, she felt her face flush deeply. Without a word, he knew that this was making her uncomfortable, due to her personality and to the slight chill inside the empty but warmed house. He closed the distance between them, embracing her again, letting his lips claim hers once more. Her hands were now free to explore all along the smooth, slightly toned body of her lover, sighing contently.

Souji's hands started veering lower, sinking past the soft skin of her toned waist and sides, a feature the man liked, and dipped into the waistline of Chie's skirt. Her exploring was interrupted with the feel of her boyfriend slipping his hands under the skirt and starting to massage her toned butt; she was beginning to sink in a reverie, groaning as the material of her bike shorts underneath her skirt magnified the sensation. Her groans were slowly escalating, a faint wetness setting in her crotch. Not to be outdone, her hands had plans of their own.

One hand sunk past the waist of his pants, her strong, slender fingers becoming introduced to her lover's growing penis. The other hand stayed on top of his chest, her index finger circling one of his nipples, sending shivers down Souji's spine. Their kiss had broke off in a mutual moan, looking into each other's eyes intently. Her smile reflected what she wanted tonight, and it would be much more than his hands on her tush. His massaging became much firmer, squeezing the flesh through the shorts material, making Chie moan outloud.

Not to being distracted though, her lips were planting peck kisses down his neck and to his chest. Grinning delightedly, she sunk her head and kissed one of Souji's nipples. A soft groan from her lover signalled her to continue her lovely attacks, lashing her tongue against his upper half, while her hands were busy getting him ready; unbuttoning his pants and undoing his fly with one hand, and stroking his hardening unit in her other hand. Her mind was being derailed temporarily as her lover's hands shifted from her rear to her crotch, tugging down her shorts to her knees, exposing Chie in soft grey cotton panties to the slight cold inside his room.

Both lovers' hands sought to disrobe each other's lower half now. Souji and Chie were sliding off the remainder of each other's clothes, discarding pants and shorts and skirt and panties and boxers from their lower halves. Now both Souji and Chie were just left holding each, holding it to each other. Chie had resumed stroking off her lover's rock hard penis, reveling in the warmth of the simple six-inch organ. And Souji had relegated himself to continue fingering his girlfriend's tight pussy, pumping two fingers inside her in a constant pace. Both teens were admittedly lost in a euphoric daze, lost in the feelings of teenage pleasure. His fingers were now coated in Chie's fluids, while she ran her fingers back up Souji's thickness.

Both teens looked each other in the eyes, wordlessly asking each other if they were truly ready to take their relationship even further than friendship and going steady. And wordlessly, Souji had gotten up to lay out his futon, big enough to fit two. He had taken Chie's arm, and in a swift motion, brought her onto her back on top of it. He got on top of her, crawling his body to align himself with her own. His hands held on to her sides, pressing his tip against her wet anticipation, sliding the head easily past her nether lips. Both lovers cooed from the contact of flesh-upon-flesh.

"S-Souji..." She looked into his eyes.

"Chie..." He looked honestly into her lovely brown orbs. "I'm going to slide it all the way in now."

"Okay... I..." Her hands held tightly onto his shoulders. "I trust you, Souji..."

He nodded slowly, then with one deep breath, thrust himself completely inside in one quick motion. The breaking of her maidenhead made Chie scream, seething from the sharp pain inside her. Her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly, unintentionally digging her nails in, feeling blood pouring out of her newly-ravaged pussy in droplets.

Souji wanted her to forget this pain, so with his arms, he elevated her up to him while he went on his knees, letting his lips take a turn on Chie's soft mammaries. His mouth was kissing and licking one of her breasts, his ears fine-tuning to differentiate between pain and pleasure from his lover. Her pained gasps were dying down slowly, as his lips and tongue were making her feel good. Her other breast received the same treatment, only he decided to suckle intentfully on her nipple, the nerves triggering a sensation to her. Her body had kept itself impaled on his lap; his sleek and thick intruder was no longer causing the kung fu affecionado pain; on the contrary, to her, it was really turning her on, making her feel very feminine, feel... right in his arms.

Sensing this, he laid Chie down on her back again. He was pulling himself right out of her; before Chie could object to this, however, he has slid back in, starting off a slow pattern, drawing soft moans from the woman beneath him. Each time he had pulled out and pushed in, her inner walls were wrapping itself around his cock, tickling every sensitive nerve in his organ. Souji had dug one of his hands underneath Chie's side and taken to rooting it into her back. His free hand went back to caressing one of her soft mounds on her chest.

The steadily increasing tempo of her lover's thrusting, with the added feel of his fingers caressing her increasingly sensitive breasts were drawing Chie into a moaning reverie. Her hands were wrapping themselves even tighter around his upper back, her moans begging him for more, to give it to her harder. Souji complied more than willingly, speeding up his tempo even faster, quick sounds of wet flesh slapping against flesh arousing both teens. Chie's sock-clad legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pushing him even deeper into her hold and into her.

The young man's thrusts were becoming more speedy and harder, his hips meeting hers at every thrust. Souji was grunting and groaning from the near-dizzying high of sexual euphoria, and his girlfriend was moaning out loud, now ignorant of whoever could possibly be listening to them in this world now. In both their minds, the two of them only mattered now. Souji needed Chie now more than ever, his body leaning in to capture her lips in a deep, moan-encumbered kiss, and only escalating higher the deeper he went. Her moans started becoming loud cries of passion as his thrusting ground up against her sensitive clit.

Her eyes shooting open and rolling back in ecstasy, she screamed out her passionate climax, coating his thick shaft with her flowing nectar. Relief was still a ways away from Souji, continually pounding into her, his heavy grunting indicating he was getting closer by the thick build-up growing inside his penis. "Chie... I-I'm going to-"

"SoujiCome... CUM INSIDE ME!" Even after her orgasm, she pressed her legs tighter against his hips, his throbbing cock pulsing around inside her, making her feel so good. Her eyes gazed firmly into his, glazing over in lust. "I-It's a safe daaaay-Cum inside me!"

"CHIE!" Whether he contemplated pulling out or not, her mighty legs would not let him pull out of her ravaged honeypot and rob her of more sensations; with a mighty cry, he buried his cock completely inside of Chie's pussy, emptying what felt like his entire supply of his semen inside her pulsating hungry walls, delivering Souji's lover a second orgasm.

Exhausted, both lovers were now content with sharing Souji's futon, snuggling up underneath the great warmth of it all. Chie's sweat-cooled body felt really good to him, his hand running gently down her side and the side of her sock-covered thigh. He caressed it slowly, letting his lips touch down on her forehead.

"Mmmmm..." Chie moaned weakly, a grin plastered on her face. "That... was AMAZING."

"...I know." Souji followed with a hint of cockiness. "I was there." He leaned his lips down to kiss her, feeling the affection being returned.

"Well... of COURSE you had to be there." She smiled, then let out a loud yawn, nuzzling herself up against his neck. "This... I think I can say that this will be one of my favorite Christmases ever..." He looked at her. "Because you're here with me... or, I'm here with you... or, ugh, you know what I mean."

The two shared a small laugh before replanting a kiss on the other's lips. The male looked up to see the Fluffy Muffler that Chie got for him was in arm's reach. He reached out, grabbed it by its small corner, pulled it closer to them, and loosely wrapped it around his and Chie's necks.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, a thought caught his attention: he would end up leaving her no matter what. Come springtime, his parents would be back and he'd have to go back to the city to finish up his studies. He'd have to leave behind all of his friends, his uncle and cousin, and worst of all, he'd have to leave Chie.

'I want to enjoy as much of my friends and Chie as I can... It sucks that I'll have to return to the city in Spring... but when I finish my schooling, maybe I can come back here. ...No, there's no maybe... I WANT to come back... I want to stay here with my friends, with uncle Ryotaro, with Nanako...' He looked into Chie's firm eyes. 'And with Chie...'

"Souji... I love you." She said peacefully, her arms wrapping tightly around his body, snuggling up to both him and the muffler, unaware of his inner turmoil.

'Chie...' He looked down at her lovely form, and smiled; until the springtime, and until he would be able to stay with her for all time again, he'd love this girl for as long as he can. "I love you too, Chie. Merry Christmas."

Both bodys intertwined with each other, content with just enjoying the moment the both had with each other.

...

Souji Seta and Chie Satonaka... have a wonderful Christmas evening.


End file.
